worldsdawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Calendar
A year in Sugar Blossom Village consists of four seasons, each with four weeks, or twenty-eight days. Many festivals and markets are held annually and seasonally. The season's calendar can be accessed either by viewing it in the Town Hall or purchasing one from Mono's General Shop to place in your home. Upcoming festivals and markets will be mentioned in the daily news on television, and a character will come to your door the morning before a market or festival to remind you about it. Each season has three festivals and two markets. One of these festivals is a romantic festival. You can ask one of the marriage candidates to accompany you. See Foraging and Farming for more information on seasonal crops and plants. Spring Spring is the starting season of World's Dawn. It is characterized by an abundance of greenery and flowers, warm weather, and frequent rain. Crops such as strawberries, potatoes, and cabbage can be grown during the springtime. - Spring Crop List - Spring Foraging List Events The Blossom Festival will not take place in your first year in Sugar Blossom Village. * Spring 1st - Blossom Festival * Spring 10th & 24th - Spring Market The spring market is held in Primrose Plaza. Petal sells recipes at one stand and Amber sells various crafts at another one. The third stand is empty. * Spring 12th - Silver Stallion Dash The silver stallion dash is hosted by Marian and her family at Honey Bray Pasture. You have the opportunity to race a horse around the village for five minutes, collecting up to fifteen apples along the way. The apples can then be exchanged for prizes. * Spring 20th - Misty Music Festival The season's romantic festival, the Misty Music Festival is hosted by Amber and her boyfriend Cole. You are asked to participate and can ask a marriage candidate to be your partner. After practicing with Amber, you must perform a dance at Primrose Plaza in the evening with your partner. Summer Summer is the second season in World's Dawn. It is characterized by greenery, hot weather, and frequent thunderstorms. Crops such as tomatoes, corn, and melons can be grown during the summertime. - Summer Crop List - Summer Foraging List Events * Summer 4th - Ocean Festival The ocean festival takes place on the Oceanfront. Indigo will be selling drinks by the beach. You can participate in a swimming race with all the other possible marriage candidates. * Summer 10th & 24th - Summer Market The summer market is held in Primrose Plaza. Sparrow sells recipes at one stand and Annabelle sells window planters at another. The third stand is empty. * Summer 14th '''- Firelight Festival Another romantic festival, the Firelight Festival allows you to ask a marriage candidate to build a lantern with you. After finding out the correct instructions by talking to the other villagers, you and your date construct a lantern and have a romantic cutscene. * '''Summer 19th - LockBall Bash The Lockball bash is hosted in East Village. You can enter a championship with other lockball players in the village and, should you make it to the final round, face off the extremely skilled mystery player in the final round. You receive a new outfit and coins if you win. Autumn Autumn is the third season in World's Dawn. It is characterized by browning grass, falling leaves, cool weather, and relative dryness. Crops such as onions, carrots, and pumpkins can be grown in Autumn. - Autumn Crop List - Autumn Foraging List Events * Autumn 5th '- Canine Carnival The canine carnival is hosted by Marian and her family and takes place at Honey Bray Pasture. You can enter your dog in a race with Marian's sheepdog and Quint's hound Maiya. You must memorize a sequence of five keys and repeat it for your dog to progress. * '''Autumn 10th & 24th '- Autumn Market The autumn market is held in Primrose Plaza. At one stand, Brynn sells every kind of beverage. At another, Mono sells goods from her shop at reduced prices at another. If Wake has come back to the village, he sells every type of fish in the game at. * 'Autumn 16th '- Harvest Festival The harvest festival is hosted by Violet at Sunflower Farm. You are able to enter in a cooking competition, gathering ingredients before the festival and preparing a main course, mixed drink, and dessert for the judges to try. If you win, you receive some cooking ingredients. * 'Autumn 20th '- Twilight Hayride The twilight hayride is hosted by Amber at Primrose Plaza after 6:00 pm. This event is a short, simple wagon ride around town for you and your significant other. During the ride, Amber continues the story of the shepherd and the princess. Winter Winter is the fourth season in World's Dawn. It is characterized by lots of snow. There's snow on the ground as well as covering many of the trees and shrubs around town. The only crop that can be grown during winter is Caramel Wheat. - Winter Foraging List Events * 'Winter 6th '- Townsfolk Trivia The Townsfolk Trivia is hosted by Orion in the Midnight Tavern after 2:00 pm. This event is a ten-question trivia game. All the participants are divided into teams, and you are welcome to choose which one to join. * '''Winter 18th - Solstice Theater The Solstice Theater is hosted by Petal in Primrose Plaza. You are given the task of choosing two other actors for the play, a male and female. * 'Winter 10th & 24th '- Winter Market The winter market is held in Primrose Plaza. At one stand, Alexander sells all the goods featured on Saturday's Home Shopping Program. Sparrow sells every prepared dish in the game at another. If Bellatrix has come back to the village, she will be selling clothes from her shop at reduced prices. Category:Items